


La costumbre de las buenas costumbres

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi y Gai comienzan a vivir juntos.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 23





	La costumbre de las buenas costumbres

En ese momento, lo único que puede hacer es mirar la salpicadura del sol a través de las persianas sobre el piso de madera.

La luz del mediodía es casi blanca, como una canica pulida que gira sobre el piso en silencio como un intruso, o un fantasma, _tal vez._

Él no puede atraparlas por más que levanta los dedos, no puede sostener a los muertos, y probablemente nunca nadie pudo hacerlo.

Ellos lo siguen a veces, en su cabeza, como rumores que susurran cosas cuando da una vuelta cerca del cenotafio o cuando llegaba a casa y se quedaba sentado en el sillón fingiendo que estaba leyendo algo.

Ahora no están ahí, se fueron como pequeños insectos con la luz del día. Kakashi no los persigue, nunca ha sido capaz de sentirlos y ellos se arrastran como gusanos entre sus dedos hasta desaparecer.

Quizá es hora de dejarlos ir, posiblemente.

Quizá es el día en el que Kakashi abre las cortinas y decide que ese lugar está demasiado solo y demasiado vacío, y que tampoco entra la suficiente luz de un mundo donde se ha acabado finalmente la guerra.

Cuando suspira, no hay culpas y no hay resentimientos.

Hace tiempo que ha grabado sus ideas y sus dolores en piedra, por lo que simplemente no hay mucho más efecto en su corazón para lamentar.

La fotografía de sus viejos amigos está en la repisa, y sabe que ellos en realidad no están ahí. Nunca estuvieron ahí.

Es una idea, viejos amigos. Más viejos que amigos. Más recuerdos que un hecho.

No están ahí.

Se han ido.

Y tal vez sea hora de que Kakashi los deje en paz.

O de que Kakashi pueda estar en paz.

* * *

Eligió el lugar porque quedaba cerca de la Torre Hokage, porque quedaba cerca del hospital y porque tenía una rampa al frente de la casa con una jardinera llena de flores silvestres.

Él es el primero en llevar sus cosas, arrastrándolas con pesadez a pesar de que podía llevar muchas otras cosas en sus brazos, como la maceta en la cabecera de su habitación o como el par extra de sillas de ruedas que tiene Gai en su propia casa.

No interviene de todos modos, porque Gai le pidió no intervenir y juró llevar él mismo sus cosas al hogar que compartirían de ahora en adelante como un reto absurdo.

Así que Kakashi abre la puerta con la llave nueva, brillante y fría entre sus dedos, liviana como cualquier cosa que atora en la rendija y gira antes de que pueda percibir el olor a madera nueva de la construcción.

Es bueno adentro, fresco y entrañable. Kakashi da algunas vueltas en los pasillos, pensando en momentos si son pocos cuartos o ha sido demasiado.

El cuarto al fondo del pasillo es el suyo, el que tiene una ventana larga al jardín y una puerta que conduce al baño compartido al lado de la sala de estar.

Kakashi se queda en ese lugar algún rato, dando vueltas hasta que arrastra sus maletas y las pone al lado de la cama, sobre los muebles que ha llevado de su departamento, en el ropero que es demasiado grande para las diez piezas de ropa que tiene para toda la semana.

Él no coloca la fotografía de su equipo genin, en cambio, Kakashi pone una foto de su propio equipo, cuando eran niños, sonriendo y mostrando las mejillas rojas y encantadoras que le siguen parecido adorables incluso si ahora todos son adultos fuertes y responsables.

Una hora después, cuando Kakashi ha doblado toda su ropa tres veces, la puerta principal suena, arrastrándose en el piso detrás del titileo de unas llaves siendo sacudidas.

Kakashi no necesita asomarse al pasillo, pero sus pies saltan emocionados como si fuera una especie de perro fiel que se arrastra cuando su amo llega. 

Es, sin embargo, una sensación que no ha sentido en más de treinta años desde que fue un niño esperando por el regreso de su papá.

La silueta de múltiples cajas se asoma por la puerta, y luego el ruido de muchos metales pegándose a la madera hacen un crujido antes de que Gai pueda hablar.

“¡Estoy en casa!” la emoción en el grito es estimulante, y Kakashi se mueve por el pasillo mientras una risa burbujea en su interior.

“Bienvenido a casa, Gai”

* * *

No necesitan ponerse serios para organizar los espacios y los tiempos en la casa. Están sincronizados, lo cual no es una sorpresa real pero Kakashi sigue sintiéndose impresionado por ambos cuando sueltan las mismas ideas durante la primera cena en su hogar.

No hubo tiempo de cocinar, por lo que comen algunas cosas directamente de latas y usan las cajas de Gai como una mesa improvisada porque no han tenido tiempo tampoco para desempacar.

Cada uno tiene su habitación a la medida, lo cual parece perfecto para Kakashi cuando Gai reclama el patio trasero por la mañana para entrenar sin causarle algún disturbio a sus preciadas horas de sueño.

Kakashi pide el televisor a las nueve, y Gai acepta porque él estará usando la ducha en ese instante luego de su rutina matutina y luego ambos estarán presentes para desayunar.

Terminan casi al mismo tiempo el contenido de su comida enlatada, y antes de que Kakashi pueda juntar la basura Gai hace una lista nueva sobre los labores del hogar.

Son pocos, lo cual es bueno, pero ahora que Gai había decidido que prepararían su propia comida y mantendrían el polvo fuera de sus ventanas, Kakashi escucha una nueva lista de cosas que hacer.

“Tú sacas la basura y limpias los muebles” Gai ofrece, mirando desde la orilla de sus ojos “Y yo cocinaré”

Kakashi asiente y suspira, disimulando su satisfacción y también disimulando el hecho de que creía que le convenía.

Cada uno acuerda lavar su propia ropa en la lavandería, y agregan para el fin de semana un día para comer comida preparada y ver películas.

Era un buen momento para variar.

* * *

Les cuesta más de dos semanas desempacar la mitad de las cosas, por lo que usan las cajas como mesas y duermen en el piso de la sala porque las cajas con cosas dificultaban la entrada de la silla de Gai.

Kakashi no lo deja solo, por lo que se acuesta a su lado en el piso de la habitación donde solo han tenido tiempo de desempacar la televisión y algunas sábanas donde se tiraban durante el día.

Si fueran quince años más jóvenes, probablemente Gai habría sido capaz de desempacar todo en media hora y ayudar a desempacar las cosas de Kakashi también antes de traer más cosas de algún lado.

Sin embargo, se toman un momento tirados entre las cobijas que tienen disponibles, escuchando solo el silencio pacifico de su hogar y mirando las líneas de las paredes.

“Es bueno esto” Gai sopla, jalando las cobijas para cubrir su pierna mientras sonríe a la lámpara que aún no tiene focos puestos.

La risa de Kakashi surge, y si tuviera cerca una almohada le daría un leve golpe a Gai por diversión.

“Lo es” sus ojos se cierran mientras el sol se termina de consumir entre sus párpados, y antes de que pueda dormirse escucha lejanamente el sonido suave de los ronquidos de Gai.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de vaciar sus cosas, ya había pasado casi un mes y Kakashi comenzaba pensar que extrañaba la mesa de cajas cuando Gai insistió en ir a comprar algunos muebles nuevos y deshacerse de los viejos cacharros que habían llevado de su departamento.

Kakashi lleva empujando a Gai por la sección de _casa y hogar_ , y de alguna manera terminan cargando más cosas de lo que esperaban, recogiendo entre su carrito de compras espejos y adornos de baño, además de algunas cortinas y utensilios de comida.

Los ojos de Gai se detienen en un juego de guantes y delantal estampado con tortugas, y mientras arroja todo al carro Kakashi compra un cepillo de dientes con un perro grabado en la punta.

La boca de Gai está temblando en una sonrisa, y Kakashi piensa en cuántas veces Gai podría haber imaginado el momento de realmente armar un hogar.

Sin miedo, sin retrasos, con todo el tiempo que la vida le regalaba, sin algo detrás de la nuca que te tuviera atrapado entre la incertidumbre y la desesperación.

Sus mejillas tienen color ahora, un rubor suave de emoción inocente y compartida, porque Gai nunca había tenido un hogar que presumir antes tanto o más que Kakashi.

Mira al carrito de compras cuando llegan a la fila. Está más allá de su presupuesto compartido, y podría simplemente devolver algunas cosas mientras le dice a Gai que hay tiempo y que podrían volver después para llevar el resto porque ahora realmente tienen tiempo.

Pero Kakashi solo desliza más dinero de sí mismo a discreción. La jubilación estaba valiendo la pena.

Y cuando Gai entra a casa y cuelga todos esos cuadros sinsentido de pinturas en las paredes, Kakashi cree que era la vida la que estaba valiendo finalmente la pena.

* * *

Los primeros en ir son sus alumnos, todos ellos invitados por Gai a una cena súper espectacular y juvenil que incluye un montón de picantes y lágrimas de Sakura cuando prueba el chile.

Ellos hablan y hablan, por horas, sobre el pasado y el futuro, sobre los niños creciendo y el puesto del Hokage en manos de Naruto.

Kakashi se queda callado unos momentos, solo disfrutando, solo escuchando la risa de todos sus seres queridos grabándose en su casa, tachándose en las paredes como las imágenes que nunca tuvo en las suyas cuando fue un niño pequeño.

Quiere darles a todos crayolas para que hagan dibujos en los muebles y tener algo qué recordar, pero Kakashi solo los reúne a todos en la mesa y luego toma una fotografía en conjunto, con todos sus alumnos y sus hijos, con él y Gai, con el presente y el futuro.

Cuando sale el flash, todos sonríen.

* * *

Gai manda a enmarcar y amplificar la foto, poniéndola en la sala, sobre la pared arriba de la chimenea que no usan pero que los hace sentir de alguna manera que están en un lugar mucho más cálido que en el que están.

La alfombra se hunde y llena de marcas de la silla de ruedas de Gai, y Kakashi pasa un fin de semana adaptando una rampa pequeña para el lavamanos del baño y la cocina, lo que hace que Gai tome muchas fotos y lo persiga todo el día con herramientas extra.

“Nunca pensé que serías tan buen plomero y carpintero, Rival” Gai lo elogia, sosteniendo una lámpara mientras Kakashi sujeta los tubos de paso más lejos del piso.

“Cuando era niño solía averiarse a menudo y nunca tuve a alguien que lo hiciera por mí, así que aprendí a hacerlo” Kakashi solo se encoge de hombros ante el recuerdo, y Gai casi espera que vaya a derrumbarse pero la sombra en sus ojos se ha ido y Kakashi no tiene tiempo de hacerla regresar.

“Gai… la luz…” la mano de Gai regresa a su lugar cuando se da cuenta que la ha dejado caer un poco la lámpara cuando se secó los ojos, y luego Kakashi lidia con la luz parpadeando y los sollozos emocionales de Gai hasta que el agua deja de gotear y finalmente saca la cabeza.

* * *

Se meten en una carrera una tarde, lo que comienza como un reto por atrapar un pequeño insecto que ha entrado a la casa y termina en una persecución donde Kakashi persigue por la casa a Gai.

Es increíble cómo suena su risa en la casa, como se escucha el ruido de sus pies y de la silla y de las manos golpeando los muebles y las cajas cayendo constantemente de algún lugar.

Son viejos y esa es cosa de niños, pero jugar con Gai siempre lo hizo pensar en los días de su niñez, cuando no fue realmente niño, y Kakashi sigue riendo detrás de Gai porque es un regalo para su propia infancia perdida, para aquel infante que todavía vive en su interior y nunca jugó.

Alcanza a Gai en la sala, sosteniéndolo para hacerle cosquillas y luego levantarlo para depositarlo en el sillón y hacerlo sufrir por la risa hasta que está llorando y suplicando.

Hay color en sus rostros, y los labios de Gai están un poco abiertos y hay algo de saliva escurriendo por un lado de su boca.

Es un momento tranquilo cuando ambos se quedan sentados y relajados, y el momento es tan banal que parece insignificante, que podría serlo considerando los grandes momentos que los habían convertido en leyendas a los dos.

Pero prefiere esto, ese momento donde lo único que escucha es la respiración de Gai y la suya, con las risas todavía flotando en su cabeza, con la felicidad y la emoción traducida en una sonrisa que lastima sus mejillas.

Cierra los ojos levemente, con la luz del sol iluminando el piso que ha sido testigo solo de buenos momentos, que no es una escena del crimen, que no es el recuerdo de algún muerto o el rincón donde solía llorar.

La mano de Gai sostiene la suya.

Tomarse de la mano, el toque más suave e íntimo que tenían, una especie de pacto silencioso o la simple promesa de sentirse y tenerse el uno al otro, sabiendo que ya nada podría cambiar.

Los dedos de Kakashi se atreven contra los nudillos de Gai, y un nudo en su garganta se hace espeso de forma traicionera.

 _Esto_ , piensa, recargando la cabeza. _Toda mi vida me había perdido de esto._

* * *

Gai comienza a sembrar cosas en el jardín cuando la primavera se acerca y el sol cae a raudales por la ventana en las mañanas y lo despierta bruscamente.

Kakashi sale con una taza de café mientras Gai está hundido en el césped, con los pies llenos de fango y un sombrero lleno de listones y flores.

“Dijiste que querías que los niños pintaran con crayones la casa” las manos de Gai rascan el piso, lo hace pensar en el pasado, cuando se reusaron a hacer un funeral para Sakumo y Gai le ayudó a hacer un hoyo hasta que su dedos sangraron “Así que pensé que entonces le falta un poco de color, ¿no?”

Las flores son bonitas y brillantes, y algunos pétalos se caen cuando se sacuden por el cuerpo de Gai cuando los roza, señalándolos y diciéndole nombres, explicándole el significado de cada flor.

“Fueron de estas flores las que te regalé cuando te hiciste Hokage” el dedo de Gai se hunde un momento en el centro de una flor, lo que causa que se agite unos instantes antes de sonreírle “Significan una promesa eterna”

Kakashi está sonriendo antes de darse cuenta, y ah, sonreír parecía tan fácil ahora, especialmente en presencia de esa flor.

“¿Crees que debería ser tiempo de darle algo de tierra al Mr. Ukki?” las cejas de Kakashi bailan en su frente, y los ojos de Gai se iluminan llenos de sorpresa por la sugerencia.

“Pensé que no lo hacías porque tenías miedo de dejarlo en el piso” Gai se endereza ligeramente para mirarlo a la cara.

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kakashi, todo lo que puede ver es paz “Sí, pero es porque tenía miedo de que la plantarla y en algún momento fuera a alejarme, ya sabes” 

Los ojos de Gai son comprensivos, y Kakashi sabe que él lo sabe.

Arrastra los pies por el pasillo y toma de su habitación la maceta con aquella planta que lo había acompañado durante años en todas sus desgracias.

Secretamente, la besa, en una de sus pequeñas hojas verdes que se alzan y se sacuden, que han sido paraguas para sus lágrimas, que lo han acompañado en sus noches largas de tristeza y soledad.

Kakashi lleva a Mr. Ukki al patio y se da cuenta de lo pesada y grande que es “¿Me lo has estado pidiendo todo este tiempo, verdad?” le susurra, sobre su tronco grueso y las raíces ansiosas que doblaban la tierra “Perdona”

Clava las rodillas al lado de Gai, con la maceta a un lado de ambos mientras cavan un hoyo en el patio y rascan con los dedos las piedras.

La pequeña planta se agita con el viento natural, bajo la tenue luz del sol tamizado que pocas veces ha sentido, y Mr. Ukki parece un poco más vivo cuando ponen toda esa tierra encima y lo riegan, agitándose, como si pudiera decirle a Kakashi que está bien dejarlo en el piso, que está perdonado.

“Ya no me iré” la voz de Kakashi está apretada cuando lo dice, mirando a su viejo compañero de habitación “Porque ahora estaré aquí para siempre” se ríe, intentando ser alegre, y luego señala sobre su hombro, a la espalda de Gai “¿Ves esas flores, Mr. Ukki? Significan una promesa eterna”

Gai sonríe conmovido por sus palabras, y Kakashi se inclina un poco más para susurrar.

“Ahora estarás con esas flores aquí, serán tus amigos y no te abandonarán” Kakashi se mueve hacia atrás, recargando su mano sobre la de Gai como si fuera un accidente inmerecido “Yo tampoco estoy solo ahora, ¿sabes? Yo también tengo un amigo”

Gai aprieta sus dedos, y no dice nada mientras ambos miran la planta esperando una especie de respuesta.

Luego, ambos terminan de plantar el resto de las flores claras, formando un círculo grande alrededor de Mr. Ukki, como si lo abrazaran.

* * *

Hay poco de Kakashi en su casa, la mayoría contenida en su habitación que en realidad es bastante austera y da una impresión un poco vacía.

No es que haya tampoco mucho más de Gai, solo un par de papeles con letreros llenos de frases motivacionales y algunos cuadros de pinturas con personas y flores que adornan la sala además de las fotografías de sus alumnos.

Siempre fueron hombres simples, siempre fueron hombres que no conservaban demasiado porque lo perderían en la siguiente tragedia, porque no había tiempo para almacenar reliquias u objetos porque tenían que correr constantemente a la guerra.

Así que supone que es eso cuando Kakashi le dice que dejen ellos mismos algunas huellas, algo que pudiera decir que estaban ahí mismo ellos dos.

Kakashi nunca había sido un gran artista, ni tampoco le gustaba exponer sus pensamientos o sus sentimientos, pero no hay nada que pueda negarle u ocultarle realmente a Gai.

Compra plumones, gises y crayolas en la papelería cuando vuelve a casa, y deja caer la bolsa sobre el regazo de Gai cuando ambos se encuentran en la cocina.

“¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto, Kakashi?” las cejas de Gai se levantan, no en cuestión, sino en una emoción burbujeante de provocación.

“Ya que los chicos no crecieron aquí, ni nosotros, ni nadie…” Kakashi pasa sobre su costado, tomando en su mano un plumón y pegándose al costado de la pared, sobre el marco de la puerta “Podríamos hacer marcas nosotros mismos”

El rostro de Gai se queda expectante algunos momentos, quizá un poco más triste y conmovido que antes, pero la sonrisa que asoma después, tan entusiasmada y dulce, es quizá lo que Kakashi esperaba de él. Y Gai siempre había sabido cumplir con todo lo que Kakashi había esperado de él.

“Nunca tuve de esas marcas cuando era niño” Gai se ríe, recargando los brazos en su silla “A pesar de lo apurado que estaba por crecer, y de lo mucho que me gustaba ver mis avances, jamás lo pensé…”

Los hombros de Kakashi se encogen, y sus ojos miran sobre Gai, sobre el pasado, hasta el pequeño recuerdo que observa antes de que se vaya volando.

“Mi papá marcaba las mías en la entrada de la habitación” dice Kakashi, y todavía es capaz de ver las líneas en la madera, sintiendo el peso cálido de la mano de Sakumo sobre su cabello, diciéndole lo mucho que estaba creciendo “Pero esas marcas solo llegaron a los seis años…”

Gai le da una sonrisa amplia antes de recargar las manos en el metal y ponerse de pie.

Kakashi lo ayuda casi de inmediato, sosteniendo el brazo de Gai mientras reúne las fuerzas que necesita y recobra el equilibrio clavando los dedos contra la puerta.

“Entonces, hagámoslo desde el principio” el tono de Gai es poderoso y hace reír a Kakashi.

Sabe exactamente lo que Gai quiere decir y el hecho de que sigan pensando las mismas cosas lo hace sentir un poco menos avergonzado y un poco más feliz, lo que en otro tiempo lo hubiera considerado un problema.

En cambio, Kakashi endereza la espalda y se pega a la pared, y el peso de la mano de Gai sobre su cabello es reconfortante y se siente como un alivio, como algo que había estado estancado en su pecho y lo había estado esperando por años.

Gai marca su altura con el plumón y dibuja una “K” a su lado antes de girarse y recargarse en el mismo lugar.

“Mnh, Gai, has crecido” Kakashi murmura en tono bromista, tomando la medida de Gai con la mano mientras sus dedos se mueven entre el pelo suave de Gai.

Se toma más tiempo que el que debería para poner una simple línea, alisando el corte de Gai, dejando que sus dedos se arrastren en su cabello y den algunos cuantos toques antes de que pueda escribir una “G”, que indicaba su nombre.

“Todavía soy más alto que tú, Rival” los labios de Gai se curvan, y sus manos descansan ahora en su cadera y se endereza para admirar sus marcas.

“Bueno, tal vez un poco” guiña un ojo para Gai, pero luego arrastra la punta por la jamba “Aunque a los diez años, era mucho más alto que tú”

La punta del plumón traza dos líneas, una sobre la otra, y en la más alta escribe su inicial.

“¡Sí! ¡Pero a los trece fue cuando te superé!” Gai le arrebata el plumón, rayando él mismo dos nuevas marcas y pone la más alta con su edad y su nombre.

“¡No eras tan alto, Gai!” las manos de Kakashi buscan la tinta y tachan la línea que hizo Gai, marcando otra mucho más abajo “Eras todavía un enano”

“Ah, ¿Quién lo dice? ¡A los ocho eras como un bebé!” Gai hace otra marca mucho más abajo, y Kakashi se sonroja porque sabe que es verdad.

Pasan el resto de la tarde rayando la pared, riéndose con cada etapa, contando alguna vieja anécdota y tratando de recordar a detalle por cuántos centímetros se superaba cada uno.

Cuando la noche cae, Kakashi y Gai siguen discutiendo al respecto, sentados en el sofá, con las manos llenas de tinta negra del plumón y rayas extrañas de dibujos aleatorios de ambos cuando Gai trató de mostrarle gráficamente como es que lo recuerda.

Kakashi hizo una propia pintura con gises en el pasillo, donde dibujaba a Gai y a Kakashi sentados en aquel viejo lugar en el río.

Es un buen dibujo, quizá no tan realista como las fotografías de las habitaciones, pero lo suficientemente bueno para haber hecho llorar a Gai.

Recarga la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón cuando se queja del dolor en las costillas por tanto reír, y Gai imita su acto casi como un reflejo, mirando a Kakashi a su lado, todavía mostrando esa sonrisa amplia que le había marcado arrugas en las mejillas que poco o nada le importaban.

“Maa, Gai, tienes algo en la cara” la mano de Kakashi sube para hundirle la punta del plumón en la cara, y los ojos de Gai se abren en sorpresa cuando siente a Kakashi dibujarle algo ahí.

“Kakashiiii” Gai lloriquea y frunce las cejas, tocándose la mejilla “No rayes en mi cara, para eso tienes las paredes”

Las palabras de Gai son divertidas porque no es algo que alguien normal pudiera decir. Pero el hecho de que nadie les diga nada al respecto, de que esta sea su casa y de que ambos puedan hacer lo que quieran en ella lo hace sentirse tranquilo, lleno de una seguridad que no había sentido jamás.

“Bien, dejaré que también escribas en mi cara” Kakashi cierra los ojos y se destapa el rostro, sintiendo la punta fría de la tinta en su mejilla.

Y Kakashi no está sorprendido cuando, al mirarse al mismo tiempo en el espejo, ambos tienen dibujado un corazón.

* * *

Pasan el siguiente par de meses viajando alrededor de la aldea, comprando pequeños recuerdos y recolectando algunas cosas de tiendas, donde compran ropa para el invierno y la primavera.

Cada vez usan menos su uniforme de ninjas, lo cual lleva a Gai a experimentar un sinfín de nueva ropa, desde esa ropa extrañamente reveladora y sensual con escotes grandes hasta trajes de tela fina combinada en elegantes atuendos.

Kakashi se inclina por la ropa cómoda, que es holgada y le da movimiento, permitiéndole estancarse en el sillón por largas horas o tirarse en el patio trasero con el sol girando afuera en el atardecer, lo que hacía últimamente en el verano caluroso usando solo una playera y unas bermudas.

Para cuando Kakashi entra en la sala, Gai ya se ha cubierto el cuerpo con un pantalón color oscuro y una chaqueta, que lo hacen lucir como el hombre adulto que es y no aquel chico brillante que le lastimaba las retinas cuando lo encontraba en la esquina de la aldea.

“¿Tienes frío?” pregunta Kakashi, caminando al interior de la casa mientras siente ese golpe gélido que se estaba volviendo familiar.

Gai lo mira y niega, pero sus ojos son un libro abierto para Kakashi, ese pequeño pergamino que él puede leer, porque de alguna manera parece escrito especialmente para él.

Kakashi pasa a su lado, detrás del sofá mientras escucha el ruido de la televisión a través del pasillo y alcanza algunas sábanas y un par de almohadas.

Vuelve a la sala un momento después, arrastrándose al lado de Gai con sus propios pantalones largos puestos y una sonrisa en su cara destapada mientras le extiende a Gai una manta.

“Sé que te duele cuando te enfrías” dice, arrastrando las palabras, sentándose en el sillón nuevo y reconfortante mientras coloca una almohada en la espalda de Gai.

“No es problema, Kakashi” Gai se encoge, pero su rostro parece aliviarse cuando la tela toca su cuerpo y le acaricia los antebrazos fríos.

Kakashi se junta a su lado, cubriéndose también, recogiendo las piernas cerca de las de Gai, que están amontonadas a un lado.

El ruido de la película rebota en las paredes, y se siente como algo que podría ser cotidiano, que Kakashi podría simplemente adoptar como algo que era bueno y estaba bien.

La cabeza de Gai cae sobre su hombro luego de algunos minutos. Sus ojos están cerrados, y hay calma en su rostro cuando sus labios se separan suavemente para respirar.

Con la televisión prendida, la luz parpadea y alumbra el rostro de Gai en diferentes tonos, resaltando sus mejillas y reverberando en sus pestañas largas. Ahora Gai puede dormir tranquilo, y puede permitirse dormir largos periodos a diferencia del pasado, cuando dormían obligados por el agotamiento y todavía mantenían un ojo siempre atento. 

Está sereno ahora, respirando lentamente, con el semblante rendido y en paz, y Kakashi lo entiende porque había visto a Gai dormir en el pasado, despertando juntos en las cabañas improvisadas muchas más veces de las que pueda recordar.

Kakashi deja que Gai profundice en sueño y apaga la televisión.

Él mismo recarga la cabeza contra la de Gai, cerrando los ojos, respirando en calma, sabiendo que la luna estaba ahí afuera y que todavía faltaban muchas horas para el amanecer, lo que les daba más tiempo para ese momento.

En algún momento Kakashi se inclina, tomando la mano de Gai, sintiendo su pecho vibrar y sus dedos apretarlo por inercia.

Se quedan dormidos en la sala lo que podrían haber sido horas, o una vida, porque ya habían dejado de contar, porque el sol estaría mañana afuera y era lo único que tenían como promesa.

Después de la media noche es Kakashi quien se despierta y carga a Gai a su habitación.

Él lo mira en la puerta, con la luz apagada y solamente la luz blanca de la luna en la ventana salpicando su rostro.

No hay lugar para fantasmas en esa habitación, ni para recuerdos, y Kakashi solo se desliza a su propia habitación.

* * *

Kakashi decide que el color de la habitación no le gusta justo cuando el invierno está en la puerta, soplando con ese aire frío que los había llevado a sellar la ventana de la cocina.

Gai no protesta, él en realidad está feliz de que Kakashi se esté expresando de una manera atrevida y juvenil y trate de adaptar su alrededor hasta que se sienta cómodo.

No busca un pintor profesional, en cambio, él mismo va y busca botes de pintura y brochas. Nunca ha pintado nada en su vida, pero había visto a Naruto pintar la montaña de los Hokages en una tarde, por lo que asume que no tiene que ser tan difícil como decían que era.

Esta vez Gai lo ayuda activamente, moviendo los muebles y limpiando el piso, recubriendo los marcos de madera y poniendo papel por todas partes para no ensuciarse.

Ambos usan ropa vieja, lo que es en realidad sus viejos trajes ninja, que los hacen sentir un poco de lástima cuando la pintura escurre en grandes cantidades pero que rápidamente se convierte en una pelea de pintura que resulta en un cambio de color casi total.

El mono verde de Gai se ve rígido cuando se tira en el piso, con la respiración acelerada y el rostro lleno de sudor en forma de diminutas perlas.

Kakashi se arrodilla a su lado, y se siente en algún viejo momento, cuando acababan exhaustos y sucios por misiones largas, cuando era sangre arterial y no pintura lo que le llenaba las manos, cuando se recargaba en el pecho de Gai para llorar en silencio por una matanza real.

“Es mucho más cansado de lo que pensé” dice con una risa, recargando las manos en el piso para acostarse entre el papel periódico y la pintura fresca “Debí traer a Naruto, él parecía bueno pintando cosas”

La risa de Gai sale con esa mención, y Kakashi se siente orgulloso porque se estaba volviendo bueno en eso.

“Nunca creí que tener una casa propia tendría tantos problemas” Gai suspira, con el pecho todavía subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad, como si hubiera corrido enormes cuadras “Bueno, nunca creí que tendría una casa, así que…”

Los ojos de Kakashi miran entre Gai y la ventana, el cielo azul siendo el reflejo en el vidrio transparente, amplio y brillante, liso todavía sobre los árboles temblorosos por el tenue frío.

“Yo tampoco lo creí” esta vez, Kakashi no esconde el dolor ni la lástima, no finge que todo estuvo bien “Pensé que pasaría toda mi vida en ese complejo de apartamentos, y sabía que mudarme solo era algo demasiado tonto, así que jamás imaginé lo que sería… _esto_ ”

La felicidad en su voz es agradable, salpica como la pintura en sus dedos, y es todavía algo vergonzoso que algo tan simple como pintar una habitación lo hiciera sentir tan pleno y tan feliz.

Estaba completo.

“Kakashi” Gai se gira sobre su costado, recargándose en su brazo “Nunca tuve más familia que mi padre, y cuando él se fue, nunca tuve a nadie más que a ti”

Los ojos de Kakashi se mueven a su rostro, y quizá puede leer lo que Gai quiere decir, pero no lo hace, porque para Gai las palabras son importantes, así que recarga la cabeza en su mano y deja que hable.

“Esta es la vida que siempre soñé” Gai dice, negando casi al instante “No, esta es la vida que no soñé nunca porque pensé que no podría ser verdad”

La sonrisa de Kakashi ya está sobre sus labios, lo que le hace sentir un golpe enorme de calidez y rubor en su rostro.

“Yo tampoco creí que se pudiera” Kakashi recarga la cabeza contra el piso, mirando el marco blanco, pensando unos momentos en que podría dibujar algunas tortugas y perros ahí “Nunca lo tuvimos, no pudimos, pero ahora… estamos aquí… y si estás feliz, Gai, significa que entonces también estoy feliz”

“Gracias por vivir conmigo, Kakashi” Gai descansa su cabeza a su lado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos como si realmente no existiera nada más que ellos dos “Cuando te conocí, creí que eras para mí una meta que alcanzar, pero con el tiempo, nuestra rivalidad se convirtió en algo más grande que eso”

Los ojos de Gai son sinceros, y Kakashi repasa tantas cosas en su cabeza que se siente abrumado, como si estuviera atrapado en el universo de su mirada, donde solo podía pensar en ese lugar como una eternidad.

“Estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo, y no solo me motivaste como guerrero, sino también como persona, me hiciste un hombre mejor”

“No, Gai, tú fuiste el que me hizo buena persona” Kakashi dice con seguridad, pero Gai se encoge brevemente en una negativa.

“Siempre fuiste una buena persona, yo solo te ayudé a que te dieras cuenta” Kakashi podía ver la veracidad en el rostro de Gai, y si él lo decía, entonces podía ser verdad “Somos fuertes porque hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo. Porque nos hemos empujado mutuamente al frente, somos fuertes porque estamos uno al lado del otro, levantándonos mutuamente cuando uno cae”

Los labios de Kakashi bailan, y su sonrisa se desmorona en un gesto de debilidad.

“Siempre nos hemos cuidado, y ese es el secreto de nuestra grandeza. Que no hemos estado solos, porque no hubo un solo día donde no me preocupara por ti o no te preocuparas por mí”

Kakashi asiente lentamente, sonriendo, porque había tenido miedo de ser demasiado, de terminar arrastrando a Gai hacia abajo junto a todos sus problemas cuando parecía tan injusto considerando lo mucho que se había esforzado.

Y sin embargo, tenía razón, en realidad, siempre habían luchado juntos.

“Creo que nunca fui tan fuerte que cuando estaba contigo” dice Kakashi, y su sonrisa parece reunirse y se vuelve a formar “Todo el tiempo solo quería intentar resolver mis problemas por mí mismo, pero me enseñaste a trabajar en equipo incluso cuando yo había perdido al mío”

“Kakashi… yo también tenía miedo” Gai suspira, y sus ojos parpadean “Cuando peleábamos juntos, a veces solo quería que no estuvieras ahí porque no podría manejarlo si te perdía, pero... era mejor así, porque estando cerca te protegía”

“Aunque nunca lo necesitamos” Kakashi continúa con la idea, sabiendo que era exactamente eso lo que quería decir Gai “Porque no había quién cuidara a quién, sino que lo hicimos siempre hacia ambos lados… no hizo falta porque incluso en los momentos de debilidad, estábamos juntos.”

“Sí” el gesto de Gai se ilumina, juntando su frente contra la suya “Y no importaba a donde fueras, si iba contigo, entonces estaba bien, porque al menos estábamos juntos”

Kakashi se ríe, separando un poco sus cabezas para mirar a Gai “No hubiera podido manejarlo sin ti. Ablandaste mi corazón, y creo que ese es tu mayor poder”

“Kakashi…” Gai ya está llorando, y sorbe algunos mocos mientras se llena la nariz con pintura blanca.

“Gai, ¿recuerdas cuando peleamos juntos en la tercera guerra, cuando tu escuadrón se perdió y los protegiste hasta que no te quedaban fuerzas? Ese día, cuando te encontré, fue la primera vez que pensé que te perdería” Gai deja ir una sonrisa suave, recordando los tiempos con su escuadrón genin.

“¿Recuerdas cuando el Hokage te llevó a casa en la noche, y no entendí que pasaba pero me quedé despierto contigo todas esas horas hasta que me dijiste que murió tu padre?”

“Te quedaste conmigo hasta que el sol salió” Kakashi dice y se ríe “Y te quedaste conmigo todas esas noches hasta que me sentí mejor”

“Te quedaste también cuando mi padre murió” Gai se encoge levemente “Y cortaste ese rayo para protegerme, Kakashi, fue lo más grandioso que alguien ha hecho por mí”

Ambos se ríen ante el recuerdo, que en su momento solo fue un escenario del que no sabían si sobrevivirían, y aun así, todavía sacaron fuerza para continuar.

“Todavía podría partir más rayos por ti” Kakashi guiña un ojo, pero casi le duele la mano por considerar el pensamiento.

“También lo haría” Gai se apresura a decir, recargando las manos en la madera “Te lo dije una vez, si no me sirven las piernas, usaré mis brazos, y sino mi piel, mis ojos, mis dientes, ¡usaría el último trozo de piel para salvarte! Y mientras eso sea verdad, entonces podré seguir luchando. Uno por el otro. Eso es lo que significa ser _familia_ ”

Kakashi inclina la cabeza y sus ojos se abren un poco en sorpresa antes de reír y suspirar “Siempre creí que crecí solo, pero siempre tuve a un hermano conmigo”

“Kakashi…” Gai busca tomar su mano, llorando nuevamente mientras sus lágrimas despegan las gotas de pintura de sus mejillas “Siempre seremos eternos rivales, en las buenas y en las malas”

“Para ya Gai, suena como si estuviéramos casados” la sonrisa en ambos se hace grande, y Kakashi aprieta la mano de Gai entre sus dedos “Ya es suficientemente raro estar tomando tu mano ahora”

Gai se encoge de hombros suavemente “Es solo una preciosa demostración de amor”

El cuerpo de Kakashi se estremece ante eso, sintiendo sobre su brazo la risa de Gai cuando se gira en su costado. 

“Eso significa que no te dejaría nunca, para bien o para mal, estamos juntos en esto, Kakashi, como siempre, hasta el final” Kakashi asiente a sus palabras, estando de acuerdo, como siempre lo ha estado al respecto.

“Gracias, Gai” Kakashi vuelve los ojos al techo, mirando los pequeños puntos negros marcados en la superficie “Por ser mi familia”

“No tienes que agradecerlo, Kakashi” los dedos de Gai le dan una caricia, y luego lo suelta un momento para poderlo abrazar “Estoy feliz de que lo sea”

Después de un momento, ambos se pusieron de pie y se turnaron la ducha.

* * *

Por la noche, cuando Kakashi mira la luz blanca de la luna reflejada en la capa ligera de nieve, se junta aún más al lado de Gai.

La habitación no quedó terminada, por lo que Kakashi no había podido dormir en su cuarto y Gai no lo había dejado solo, terminando por llevar sus sábanas al piso de la sala como el primer día en su nueva casa, su primera noche juntos.

“¿Te molesta si me uno?” Kakashi suspira sobre la almohada de Gai, extendiendo su cobija sobre ambos para tener mejor cobertura estando bajo las mismas sábanas en el mismo futón.

“¡Ja, parece que sigo siendo el más cálido!” Gai suelta una sonrisa triunfante, subiendo las sábanas para darle el espacio al cuerpo de Kakashi entre sus brazos cálidos.

“Eso me recuerda a los viejos días” Kakashi mastica, juntando su cabeza a la de Gai.

“¿Cuándo terminaste enterrado en la nieve o cuando yo terminé enterrado en la nieve?” Kakashi se ríe por ambos recuerdos, y casi son uno mismo en su cabeza llena de imágenes granuladas.

“En realidad, cuando Asuma se quedó enterrado en la nieve, ¿lo recuerdas?” Gai tararea un poco, y la vibración de su garganta le hace cosquillas en algún lugar.

“Recuerdo que lo sacamos de la nieve y cuando pretendía calentarlo con mi cuerpo de sangre caliente y juvenil, Kurenai nos sacó de la habitación y tú y yo fuimos a beber un poco de café”

Las costillas de Kakashi duelen un poco cuando se ríe ante esas palabras porque es exactamente como lo recuerda.

Gai comienza a enlistar todas las cosas de ese día, contándole a Kakashi aquella aventura como si no hubiera estado ahí.

Y se da cuenta, cuando no ha parado de reír desde que Gai comenzó a narrar la parte de Asuma en el hielo, que no había querido nada más para ese momento de su vida, nada más que poder relajarse y recordar como dos viejos.

Su corazón late de una manera que no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, cuando no sabía si tendría un futuro o incluso un futuro inmediato porque no sabía nada en un mundo lleno de crueldad.

Su cuerpo, sin embargo, reacciona por sí mismo cuando se aprieta a su amigo, sintiendo el pulso acelerado, la emoción apretando sus venas como una cadena.

“Quédate un momento así” Kakashi murmura, y Gai solo respira tranquilamente sobre su cabeza “Gai… en realidad, tal vez no usaría la palabra ´ _hermano´_ para describir lo que siento”

Gi mira a Kakashi, la comprensión mirándose como algo líquido que se bajaba en sus párpados de forma sutil y delicada, totalmente serena ante el pánico que aceleraba frenéticamente el pulso de Kakashi.

“El amor tiene muchas expresiones, Kakashi” su ceño se frunce suavemente, y luego sus manos que habían estado sueltas a su alrededor sostienen sus hombros ligeramente “Padres, hermanos, amigos, abuelos, amantes. El amor tiene muchas formas, el amor es lo que hace que el mundo se mueva. No importa el tipo de amor que sea. Cuando quieres a alguien, entonces es importante y se convierte en tu familia”

Gai siempre había odiado escucharse demasiado dramático, porque todas sus vidas había sido un todo o nada (generalmente un nada), así que Kakashi quiere pensar que se debe a la edad y no al hecho de que ambos simplemente habían sido siempre demasiado vulnerables hasta ese momento.

“Y esos vínculos significan que están juntos, uno sobre el otro y viceversa, solo si realmente ninguno hace nada por sí solo” Gai sonríe suavemente, dándole un ligero apretón “No importa cómo me quieras, Kakashi, somos familia. Siempre hemos sido familia”

Kakashi agita los párpados, sintiendo aquel pequeño calor en sus entrañas empujando sus palabras.

“Entonces, Gai, ¿qué pasa si la forma en la que te quiero…?” los dedos de Gai acarician sus hombros cuando repentinamente se calla, sintiéndose cobarde para continuar.

“Está bien, Kakashi” la voz de Gai es espesa, y Kakashi se recuerda que ambos siempre han sabido leerse mutuamente con claridad.

Y como de costumbre, Gai es el que dice las cosas en voz alta. Es el que hace que todo pueda continuar.

“Yo también te amo, Rival”

Y en realidad, no hubo un beso al final.

Solamente se tomaron de las manos, bajo las mismas sábanas, en el mismo techo, sabiendo que ahora había un futuro próximo que esperaba por ellos.


End file.
